After Voldy: The Tales of Heros
by Crazy4wood
Summary: It's their seventh year Voldemont has been defeated and everyone has become friends. Better summery inside I suck at summeries! DHr HLav RP BG..Please R&R and rating might gop up later.


1Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but I wouldn't mind if I owned tom felton .

I know my other stories didn't do so well or maybe it's because I am in a writers block and still can't think of anything for my other stories. So I had the idea for this story and just started writing. :) Enjoy!

Before the present:About a year ago Harry, Hermione, Ron and Draco all defeated Voldy. They were in their sixth year and all had become friends once Draco switched to the light side the summer of their fifth year. The inter-house unity was getting better but the four houses would never all become friends, the Slytherin and Gryffindors still didn't get alone all the time and would compete in classes and Quidditch to win the house cup and their was a surprisingly large amount of Slytherins dating other house. Draco and Hermione started to date soon after he joined the Order and they found out Ron liked Pansy, they didn't like the idea of it but knew he needed someone, after he had been sulking for almost a year after him and Hermione broke up and decided to stay friends. Ron and Pansy started dating at the beginning of sixth year, first she was just using him to hurt Hermione for stealing Draco, but she grew to love him over the school year and found out at the beginning of the summer that she was with child. At first, their parents were mad about it but decided it was their fault it happened so they said they would support them. The Weasley's started to talk to the Parkinsons and found out they had never really been into the dark side but Pansy was always following them to the meetings and thought Voldemont was god.

They had got her to understand they only went to keep the family safe and she started to just go along with the bad girl attitude to keep up her reputation. When Voldemont was killed all of the death eaters that turned themselves in or got caught were sent to Azkaban. Draco's father was killed of course and he inherited all of his money and dark artifacts, which he destroyed and cleaned up the house. Blaise became their friend after the war and Ginny fell in love with him, unknowing to him of course. Harry and Lavender started to date around the same time as Draco and Hermione. Lavender came up to Harry and asked him out knowing he was single and as a dare by Padma who had stayed over their dorm one night. She already liked him and knew she would be overjoyed if he said yes. Harry said yes of course and they have been together since. That leads us to the beginning of seventh year...

An alarm clock was heard and shut off within minutes. A girl in her late-teens, woke up in a queen-sized bed and yawned looking next to her and seeing a platinum blond with visible sleep hair and smiling in his sleep. The girl smiled and laughed lightly before giving him a kiss on the cheek and standing up fixing her nighty. She walked to the bathroom and stood in the door way looking back in the green and silver room and turned on the bathroom light looking towards the mirror. Meanwhile, back in the room the blond started to wake up and opened his blue-grey eyes and felt the bed next to him before looking to the bathroom and seeing the light on. He stood up and walked to the dresser naked and put on a pair of boxers. He went to open the bathroom door but it was locked, he smirked and cast a spell and the door disappeared. He grinned to himself and looked at her "Don't you look beautiful" He walked over to her and kissed her passionately on the lips. She pulled away and smiled at him lovingly "Baby I need to get ready, I have to meet up with my friends remember" She gave him a quick kiss and saw him pout and laughed. She pulled the nightly over her head, not caring that she was naked. She watched him look her up and down and rolled her eyes smiling. She hoped in the shower and turned the water on.

Hermione washer her hair and smiled to herself as she finished her shower and turned off the water. She stepped out and wrapped a towel around her with the initials DM on it. She looked in the mirror and cast a spell to dry her hair, She brushed her straight hair out, she had straightened it the year before. She laughed to herself and walked into the bedroom finding a note on the dresser, with her name on it. She decided she would look at it later and picked up her bag and took out an outfit and got dressed. She looked in the mirror on his wall and grinned, She had on a tight pair of hip huggers and a one sleeve shirt with strings down the side showing her curves off, She looked hot and she knew it. She put on her make-up and finished getting ready before looking back at the note on the dresser and smiling knowing it was from Draco. She opened the note and read it.

-Mya,

My father's vault is mine since he died, as you know, and I am off to collect the money and I'm giving you a surprise when I see you tonight at your house.

Love,

Draco

Hermione grinned and appreated out of the manor after saying bye to Draco's mother and went to meet up with Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Lavender.

I hope you like my story, please read and review and let me know what you think and if I should change anything. :)

-Manda

Remember push the little "Go" button before you leave..hehe


End file.
